Yasutora Sado
Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad, is supporting character in the Bleach series. Background Sado was born in Okinawa, Japan, but was taken to Mexico by his parents at a young age. After their deaths, Sado was adopted at the age of eight by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, a man believed to be his grandfather since Sado calls him Abuelo ("Grandfather" in Spanish). During his early years, Sado was extremely violent; exploiting his advantage in size, he intimidated and hit any other children who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquín tried to teach Sado to be gentle, but was initially unsuccessful. One day, the fathers of the children Sado fought, seeking to punish him, attacked Sado. Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Sado's punishment without retaliation. Sado was inspired by this example to become a decent person. To commemorate this event, Oscar Joaquín gave Sado an old Mexican coin; years later, when Oscar Joaquín had died, Sado made a vow that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed — even if his own life was in danger. The coin would come to symbolize this vow, which Sado now claims to hold more value than his own life. Some time after De la Rosa died, Chad moved back to Japan and entered Mashiba Junior High School at Karakura Town. In the 8th grade, he helped Ichigo when the latter was attacked by thugs. Chad was later attacked by two of Yokochini's gang members and, keeping with his vow, did not strike back or defend himself. Ichigo intervened and saved him and later learned from Chad a little about his past, the meaning of the coin and the vow he made. However, as the gang members fled they left a cell phone with an ongoing call to Yokochini, allowing him to spy on Chad and learn what might get a rise out of him. Yokochini later had Chad abducted and threatened him with the destruction of the coin. Ichigo stuck his neck out again, this time to protect not only Chad, but also the coin he held so dear. When the gang was defeated, Chad and Ichigo made a pact to fight for each other and protect one another. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Caused a massive crater when landing in Soul Society) | At least Town Level (Defeated Gantenbainne Mosqueda, a Privaron Espada, who should be superior to Fracción like Edrad Liones.), likely much higher (Was able to fight against one of Yhwach's golem-like guards.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Orihime Inoue, who can react to explosions.) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived the impact that caused the crater in Soul Society.) | At least Town Level (Took hits from Gantenbainne Mosqueda), likely much higher (Barely survived attacks from Yammy Llargo and Nnoitra Gilga.) Hax: Spiritual Perception, Soul Manipulation and Resistance to it. Intelligence: Average (Does not display any notable feats.) Stamina: High (Can endure long-drawn out fights while wounded.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Spiritual Perception:' Chad is capable of percieving invisible spiritual beings, such as Hollows or Shinigami, as well as interacting with them. *'Soul Manipulation:' As a Fullbringer, Chad is capable of manipulating the souls of objects to draw out their power. However, this is limited to certain items, so he cannot use this on people. **'Resistance to Soul Manipulation:' Chad can survive getting attacked with Zanpakuto swords, which have the power to cut through souls and spirits. Chad has also resisted Yammy's Gonzui technique, which sucks out people's souls. *'Fullbring:' Chad has the ability to draw power out of inanimate objects. In his case, he uses his own skin, which he is proud of, to enhance his physical prowess. **'Brazo Derecho del Gigante:' Chad's main method of attack. It manifests as a large dark and magenta extension to his right arm. This greatly enhances his strength and durability. He can manipulate its shape into a shield-like form, which he uses when fighting defensively. **'Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo:' Chad's left arm transforms into a white and red form resembling claws. Unlike his Brazo Derecho, which is meant to be the power to protect, this is his power to attack. *'Spiritual Energy Blasts:' Chad shoots blasts of energy through his Brazo Derecho. Techniques *'Grua Tirar': 'Chad uses his strength to pull the enemy and throw them over his head. *'El Directo: Chad uses his Brazo Derecho to perform a strong jab infused with Reiatsu, greatly increasing its power. *'La Muerte:' Chad uses his Brazo Izquierdo while infused with Reiatsu to deliver a punch strong enough to generate a skull-shaped crater. Key Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc onward Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Bent an unsealed Zanpakuto with his hands. *Casually throws around a massive Arrancar. *Created a large skull-shaped crater on a wall. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Became a professional boxer. Powerscaling Although he's portrayed as being on-par with Ichigo at the beginning of the series, his lack of screentime resulted in him not getting to battle all that many named enemies, so he fell behind his group very quickly. By the end of the series, he should still be stronger than his Arrancar Arc self, but it's hard to back that up given his lack of feats. In the last few chapters, he fights one of Yhwach's golem-like guards, but these lack feats of their own. Weaknesses *Dislikes violence. Sources Bleach Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Soul Manipulators